Es rubia
by Lonegirl
Summary: Cierta rubia se ha colado en los sueños de Freddie y no parece tener intención de irse. Oneshot


** Es rubia**

* * *

El escenario de fondo es una inmensa capilla, numerosas filas de bancos entre las cuales había una larga alfombra roja. Al final de esa alfombra una gran mesa de mármol, el altar. Cientos de invitados llenaban los bancos sin dejar espacio para una sola persona más, tras el altar, el sacerdote con su característica túnica recitando una serie de palabras que todos conocían, ya sea por haber asistido antes al mismo evento, por películas o por libros. Y en frente estoy yo con un elegante esmoquin negro, junto a la que será mi esposa. Hasta aquí todo transcurre sin incidentes.

Entonces el sacerdote recita las palabras que todos esperamos para dar fin a la ceremonia, ladeo la cabeza para ver a mi ahora esposa y darle el beso que nos unirá oficialmente, y es en ese momento en el que todo se viene abajo. Donde debería haber una hermosa novia vestida con un discreto vestido blanco, piel pálida, morena y ojos castaños, lo que veo es una mujer de cabello rubio y rizado, de escasa estatura y el rostro cubierto por un semitransparente velo, que no bastaba para ocular una mirada de color azul cielo. Y no lo entiendo. No consigo entender por qué ahora, en lugar de la chica de mis sueños aparece _ella. _Empiezo a creer que he heredado la locura de mi madre, ¿qué diablos me pasa?

Ahora cada vez que la veo doy gracias a que no puede leer la mente, porque si pudiera... Prefiero no pensarlo. Desde que este extraño sueño ¿o más bien pesadilla? comenzó, cada vez que la veo mi mente hiperactiva no puede evitar comparar la realidad con la ficción, e imaginar a mi... ¿amiga?, ¿enemiga? vestida con el mismo vestido blanco. Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor de todo es que durante un segundo, incluso tuve en cuenta la posibilidad de que sucediese algún día. Ese fue mi error.

Me dirijo al instituto acompañado de la anterior protagonista de mis sueños, Carly Shay, y la actual protagonista de mis desvelos, Sam Puckett. Oigo un murmullo y supongo que se trata de la voz de Carly, la cual ignoro completamente a causa de _ella. _Por el amor de Dios, ¿desde cuándo tiene ese cuerpo? Y es que por más que quiera a Carly no puedo evitar hacer comparaciones, aún a riesgo de parecer un cerdo. Es guapa, alta, delgada, bonitos labios, hermoso cabello y cálida mirada. Y después está Sam, un poco más bajita, sedosos labios, misteriosa mirada, dorado cabello, cuerpo curvilíneo, en fin, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Como siempre, rezo para que no se haya dado cuenta de que mis ojos han estado clavados en ella todo el trayecto e intento meterme en la conversación.

_... y cuando abrí la puerta del baño, vi a Spencer lavándose las manos con pasta de dientes_ Carly y Sam echaron a reír.

Cuando consiguieron serenarse Carly continuó diciendo_ En serio, ¿conocéis a alguien más loco que Spencer?

_ ¿Conoces a mi madre?_ Respondimos Sam y yo al unísono. La miré esperando una bofetada, y me sorprendí cuando en lugar de eso me sonrió y se giró para seguir hablando con Carly. Posiblemente esa haya sido la sonrisa más sincera que me ha dirigido nunca, quizá la única si exceptúas sus sonrisas malvadas, y ha sido lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Me hace pensar que quizá ese sueño no esté tan desencaminado, _"tal vez no esté loco después de todo"_. Pero enseguida mis actos se encargan de contradecirme, definitivamente estoy loco. Cuando he querido darme cuenta, mis brazos la sujetaban firmemente contra mí, y nuestros labios estaban conectados, me exigí a mi mismo soltarla, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no está de acuerdo con mi cerebro, porque mis labios empiezan a moverse lentamente contra los suyos. Ella está rígida, no me ha empujado, todavía, pero tampoco me corresponde._"¿Qué esperabas?",_ pienso, pero por más que me repito que estoy haciendo el ridículo, y que debería apartarme para conservar la poca dignidad que me quede, no soy capaz, es demasiado bueno.

Y entonces lo siento, cuando consigo convencerme de liberarla, noto que sus brazos se colocan sobre mis hombros y sus labios se mueven acompasadamente con los míos, y si antes era demasiado bueno para parar, ahora ya es imposible.

Mi mano derecha abandona su espalda y se posa en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, y Sam suspira en el beso para después continuar de forma más apasionada. Siento una de sus manos en mi cabeza, tirando suavemente de mi pelo casi como un masaje. Siento su lengua en mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual concedo enseguida e iniciamos lo que se conoce como beso Francés, mi primer beso Francés.

Pero el aire empieza a escasear, y no queda otra opción que separarnos y regresar a la realidad. La realidad en la que ella me golpea y me grita que no vuelva a hacerlo, la realidad en la que ni Carly, ni Sam ni yo volveremos a mencionarlo, la realidad en la que a pesar d lo anterior, no me arrepentiré de lo que hice. Y de nuevo, estoy equivocado. No me ha gritado, no me ha golpeado, ni siquiera se ha separado de mi aún. Continuamos abrazados, bajo la atónita mirada de Carly, nuestras frentes juntas y ambos intentamos recuperar el aliento. Su agarre sobre mis hombros se hace más débil y sus manos se deslizan hasta mi pecho donde poco después descansa también su cabeza. Y la realidad es que estamos delante de la puerta del instituto, ella descansa apoyada en mi sin importarle parecer femenina, y yo la abrazo mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro derecho dándole un casto beso en el cuello. Y le susurro al oído _ Parece que no solo yo estoy loco

Y todo sucedió porque la chica de mis sueños es rubia, no morena.

* * *

**Espero no haber hecho a Freddie demasiado cursi.**** Desde iGoodbye han aumentado el número de fics Creddie por culpa de ese beso, tenía que escribir algo Seddie o no hubiera podido dormir tranquila.**


End file.
